


Move like a Soldier

by HybridComplex, Toxicjay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, handjob, slightly inspired by ACWNR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicjay/pseuds/Toxicjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a new feeling, being impressed with someone other than himself. </p>
<p>Feeling flattered and furious all at once, however, was not a new feeling when it came to Erwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now that I've found you, I won't let you go.

Erwin stared down at the short man he'd just successfully captured. He hadn't looked like much, but being able to use the 3D manoeuvre gear was quite the feat.  He wondered where the criminal had learned to move in such ways. Erwin could only admit to himself he was impressed, almost surprised he'd caught them all in the first place.

Of course, his movements hadn't been perfect, nor had they been conventional. Levi would need to be trained, to be tamed. To do so, he'd need to break down his walls, get under his skin. He needed to be put in his place, to know who was in command.

He'd craft the young man into a soldier.

It wouldn't be easy, not by a long shot, but he'd do his best just as he always had. Levi had the most potential of anyone he'd ever met.

By any means necessary, Erwin would have his perfect little warrior.

_Now that I've found you, I won't let you go_.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Levi could hardly believe it had finally happened. They'd gotten caught.  Although he'd never been chased down by the Scouting legion before, he'd expected more from himself.He'd felt like a quitter, a failure. Anger burned in his throat.

It had made him feel restless. The only option was to improve himself. He would get stronger and stronger until his blades felt like feathers in his hands.

The fact that he'd gone through the Survey Corps training only added to his experience; he'd perfected his aim, refined his skills, learned to manipulate the air around him, to twist through it weightlessly.

He knew exactly how to manipulate the people around him, a talent he’d picked up in the slums. He could hijack their brains while exceeding expectations. He would walk like a soldier and think like a criminal.

When the sun rose the morning of the expedition, Levi knew he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. He'd get the blond man alone and he'd get his revenge.

_When I find you, I'm never going to let you go._

 °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Things quickly became hectic as the heavy rains poured from the sky, pulling the horses out of formation. The fog was so thick he had trouble seeing the soldiers hardly five meters ahead.

However, Levi had experience in these kinds of conditions. You don't live underground for so long without learning how to survive in the dark.

He wouldn’t pass up the chance.

He broke away and signaled Isabel and Farlan, letting them know he was headed out to find Erwin.

Despite the storm, Levi was able to avoid any obstacles he'd encountered, maneuvering his horse out of the way at every turn.

As he rode on and the fog thinned, he could make out a silhouette in the distance. His silhouette, the asshole who'd taken away his freedom.

He increased his speed towards the blond, drawing his blades. He swallowed his anticipation.

His heart thundered in his ears as he approached, the smirk on his face becoming wider. Had he not had such good control of himself, his hands would have shook as excitement overtook his senses.

He kept his gaze locked on his target and swerved to the right, fully intending on attacking Erwin from the front. He wanted the taller man to know who'd be taking his life. Levi's face would be the last thing he'd see as his world went dark.

He was almost there, maybe 10 meters away. The wind was blowing and howling, making it much easier for him to catch Erwin off guard as he burst through the fog, swinging his blade towards said man.

Levi cursed under his breath as the horse reared up from the sudden movement, getting it's front legs cut off in the process. He’d been aiming for the man’s throat.

Perhaps the storm had affected his skills more than he'd thought. There was no time to dwell on such things as Erwin hopped off his fallen horse, slowly making his way over to him.

As Levi sped towards the blond again, something caught his eye to the left, distracting him long enough for Mike to swoop in with his own horse, grabbing Levi and throwing him to the ground.

Levi felt his face go hot under the mud caking his body, fury bubbling in his gut. His hands curled into tight fists, ragged nails cutting into his palms.

_There’s probably horse shit in this mud_ , he thought distantly. He should have known one of Erwin’s drones would be nearby.

It almost seemed like he knew Levi would attack him.

He hadn’t expected to be outplayed by these two men, but here he was. It was a new feeling, being impressed with someone other than himself.

Erwin had always been one step ahead and he intended on keeping it that way.

“That was a clean cut.” The man’s boots squelched in the filth.

Feeling flattered and furious all at once, however, was not a new feeling when it came to Erwin.   

Fury won over as he pushed himself from the mud, grabbing his discarded blades and charged once more.

He stabbed and swung, but to no avail as Erwin parried his every move.

Levi jumped back, breath coming heavy. He tightened his grip and shifted his feet, fire burning in his veins and dancing in his eyes. He hadn’t even taken two steps before Mike’s blade was at his throat.  

Levi swallowed bitterly. He’d just lost a fight he could have won, had it not been for the stubbled soldier who’d snuck up on him twice already.

As he fell to his knees defeated, he loosened his grip, letting his weapons drop to the ground.

Levi was left there contemplating his decisions. When he’d gotten caught in the underground, he hadn’t felt as humiliated as he had at this moment.

Erwin watched Levi from the corner of his eye as he and Mike gathered the remaining horses.

He was impressed and although Levi had lost the fight, Erwin hadn’t lost his admiration for the shorter man. Levi had proved himself a warrior in every sense of the word. He was willing to forget what had happened here today as long as Levi promised to be a loyal and trustworthy soldier from here on out.

As Mike continued collecting supplies, Erwin slowly walked to where Levi still hung his head in shame. He looked even smaller now than he ever had before.

He kneeled in front of the young man, stretching his arm forward to grab a small chin with his much larger hand. Levi slowly raised his head, eyes meeting the blond’s without any semblance of fight left in him.

They continued to stare into each other’s eyes as if in silent conversation. Perhaps they were.

Time seemed to slow as Levi came to the realization that Erwin was not a bad man. He’d been mistaken. In reality, where Levi had only seen a man brimming with an air of superiority as he’d stared down at him that fateful day, stood someone who’d never given much thought on the subject of inferiority or otherwise.

He seemed to be fighting a different battle all together. Be it one against the titans or perhaps something bigger, he didn’t know. Deep down Levi knew they were alike; Erwin would stop at nothing to defeat whatever he was up against.

_What a man_.

Levi knew that in his current state, he’d never stand a chance at winning.

Erwin tilted his head pointedly, an invitation to continue on with them. Levi’s eyes widened, surprise painting his features. He had a hard time believing this man could forgive so easily.


	2. I’m holding onto the moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi had made his choice to stay at Erwin’s side, through thick and thin; the blond had proven time and time again that he’d do the same for him.

Having made his choice, Levi clasped his hand around Erwin’s wrist, pulling himself up in the process.  
  
Erwin smiled, hauling the weight on his arm into an upright position.  
  
As they turned their attention towards Mike, they realised they had one less horse than they did men. Before any decisions could be made, Mike quickly hopped onto his own horse and rode away without a second’s hesitation. This left them with no other choice but to share the remaining horse.  
  
It was only as Levi began walking toward the animal that he noticed it was much too large to be his, he’d never be able to get astride it on his own. Instinctively knowing Levi wasn’t one to ask for help, Erwin grabbed him under the arms and hoisted him onto its back, trying to contain his laughter. Levi shot him a dirty look, slightly surprised at the man’s strength. He nodded, silently thanking the man as he also hopped onto the horse, reaching his arms around Levi to grab the reins.  
  
The horse took off with a quick jab of Erwin’s foot, mud spraying into the air with each step.  
  
The storm had calmed considerably, making it much easier to round up the survivors, informing them with a burst of black smoke that it was time to head back to the wall. They’d failed this expedition.  
  
Erwin was glad to find most of his main crew still alive, forming a defense around he and Levi as they all got back into formation. They’d need to be extra careful as the ground was still soft and wet.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 It had been nearly four hours since they’d taken off towards the wall. Luckily, they hadn’t yet encountered any titans and they hoped to keep it that way.  
  
As they passed a small river, Erwin felt a weight on his chest slightly push him backwards. He quickly glanced down, tightening his arms around the man that lay there, asleep. Blue eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled. _Levi looks very peaceful like this_ , Erwin noted, _not a bad look really_.  
  
They traveled in that position for a few hours more, finally making it to the main gate.  
  
Levi slowly opened his eyes, the sound of chains on rock rousing him. He stiffened, remembering where he was, what he was on and who was behind him. He must have felt truly secure to doze off in such unpredictable times.  
  
His face reddened, hot with embarrassment as he sat up straight. Erwin shifted his arms, giving the smaller man more room. He shivered at the loss of warmth, the gust of wind from the opening inner gate sending another chill up his spine and goosebumps across his skin.  
  
As they entered the city, Levi ducked under a large arm and hopped off the tall horse, landing gracefully at its side. The road began to shrink the further they went, bringing everyone closer and slowing them down. He decided to look around, shifting his head from side to side, searching for them; his friends. After ten minutes of not spotting them, he turned his gaze to the front, figuring they must be further back and out of his range of sight.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 He’d been waiting over an hour in the sleeping quarters for Isabel and Farlan to show up. Getting fed up, he headed to the dinner hall. Upon entering, he spotted the science-weirdo, Hange Zoe chatting with Erwin. Not really minding their presence, he walked over to them, tapping them on the shoulder and cutting them off mid-sentence. They glanced behind them, smile turning into a frown as they quickly twisted their body around, pulling Levi into their arms.  
  
His eyes went wide and his heart clenched as realization sunk in.

“I’m so sorry Levi.” they whispered. He glanced up as their arms loosened, tears prickling his eyes. Hange grabbed his hand, placing two patches with the Survey Corps’ insignia onto it. Erwin placed a palm to his shoulder, squeezing lightly, brows furrowed.  
  
He ran out, fist on his aching chest.  
  
 _I’m holding onto the moon._

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 For months, all Levi did was train; day in and day out. He did anything and everything to not think about the friends he had lost. He sometimes worked so hard he could barely walk by the end of the day, bloody and bruised. Those were the days Erwin would help him back to his room, cleaning and bandaging his wounds. Not once did he complain, too exhausted to do anything but lie there, motionless. He appreciated the help, of course, but he’d never let Erwin know that.  
  
Levi had made his choice to stay at Erwin’s side, through thick and thin; the blond had proven time and time again that he’d do the same for him.  
  
As the weeks passed, the ache in his chest faded, replaced only by the conviction to become the best.  
  
And he did.

 


	3. An unusual taste in books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's bored. Erwin gets distracted.

 

Leaves began covering the ground as spring turned into summer and summer turned into autumn. Life had been pretty slow and relaxed the past couple of months; no expeditions had been planned since april. However, that didn’t mean the soldiers could get out of shape.

Levi had calmed down quite a bit since the day he broke his wrist while training, finally understanding that killing titans wasn’t all about strength but also about calculations and precision.

If he was honest, he’d admit that Erwin had taught him quite a bit since he’d pledged loyalty to the man. Not only had he gotten close to the blond, but he’d also become friends with Hange and Mike. He pondered the fact as he strolled the brick roads, enjoying the slight breeze. He missed Isabel and Farlan immensely, but having his new comrades around helped ease the pain.

Training kept his mind off the memory completely but now that he was on an obligatory leave due to his wrist injury, he needed something else to keep his mind at ease.

He headed towards Erwin’s office.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

He heard a knock and the door open slowly, revealing Levi in a casual chemise and slacks. Nodding, Erwin silently invited him in. He’d grown quite fond of the young man, he was a great soldier and an even better friend when such times called for it. Continuing his paperwork, he kept a close eye on the brunette wandering around his office, analyzing every little detail.

“What can I do for you today, Levi?” The man shrugged, flipping open a book.

“Just trying to pass the time, seeing as I have nothing else to occupy myself with.” He practically sneered, unamused. Erwin chuckled, setting down his pencil.

“It’s for your own good, I hope you realise this.” Levi rolled his eyes, turning his back to the blond, book still in hand.

Erwin had been quite busy as of late and was actually glad for the distraction. He leaned back in his chair, bringing his arms behind his head and stretching, letting out a low groan of satisfaction.

“You’ve got an unusual taste in books, Commander.”  Officially, Erwin wasn’t commander yet but Levi so enjoyed the new nickname.

“Hmm? What book have you picked up now?” He showed him the cover from over his shoulder, bringing it back down and began reading a verse.

“Everything in the world is about sex except sex. Sex is about power.” Levi smirked, noticing the blush creeping up Erwin’s neck.

“Very poetic.” The blond breathed.

“You’ll really enjoy this next quote then:  Poetry is a naked woman, a naked man, and the distance between them.Wonder why it only mentions heterosexuality though. Seems like a pretty dated book.” He handed it to Erwin as said man came up behind him.

“Hange gave it to me a few years back. Don’t ask me how they came upon it, I haven't a clue.” He flipped through the pages, a quote catching his eye. He lent over Levi, lips close to his ear. “ The man was rude, crude, and inappropriate. I was taken with him the moment I walked in the door, and I knew the first moment I saw him that it was going to be raw, it was going to be ugly, and I was going to enjoy every damn minute of it. Sounds familiar, don’t you think?”

Levi shivered at the low husky tone of Erwin’s voice and breath on his neck. He felt the tall man straighten, slowly making his way back to his desk.

He didn’t get very far. He felt fingers around his wrist, forcefully pulling him back and against a small tight body. Erwin stared down at Levi, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise.

“Is this inappropriate, Commander?” He purred, eyes lidded with lust. Levi slowly slid his hand up the defined chest in front of him, bringing his hand into the well kept blond hair, grabbing a fist full of it. The shorter man smirked feeling Erwin’s dick twitch against him. He pressed himself forwards, rubbing his already hard dick on the large thigh.

“Levi...I don’t think we should do thi-” He gasped as Levi gripped his hair harder and took a handful of his ass. He hummed, kneading the muscle there, enjoying the firm feel.

“You really seem to be enjoying it though, sir.” He nipped at his neck, taking in the scent there. “You smell amazing, Erwin.” He moaned,

The blonde grabbed Levi’s wrist,bringing them over his head and harshly pressing him against the bookcase. He wasted no time, bringing his lips to Levi’s in a surprisingly sweet kiss, memorizing the feel and the taste. If he was honest, it was probably the best thing he’d ever experienced. They had to pull back as it took their breaths away. Erwin captured Levi’s lips again, rougher this time. He nibbled and licked, prying his mouth open with his tongue. He moaned as their tongues met.

“Erwin, fucking hell.” He hissed as a large hand palmed his dick through his pants.

“What is it, Levi? Would you like me to slow down, perhaps stop altogether?” He smiled, sarcastically sweet.

“If you don’t get your hands down my pants this instant, I will fucking leave as fast as I showed up and I will take care of it myself.”

“So impatient.” He pressed against him harder, grinding his thigh on his length as his own dick rubbed at his hip.

“Tell me what you want, Levi.” He whispered in his ear, lightly blowing air on the lobe as he unbuttoned the shorter man’s slacks. He slowly unfastened them, relieving a bit of the pressure Levi hadn’t realised he was feeling. He kept silent though, words getting caught in his throat.

The pants dropped to the floor leaving him naked from the hips down. His cheeks reddened, slightly uneasy with the way Erwin pulled back and looked him over. He wasn’t small, far from it, but compared to the size of Erwin’s hand, well…

“Levi...Please take off your shirt.” Levi’s eyes caught blue ones, not looking away as he popped each button, revealing smooth skin as he went. Erwin hummed in appreciation at the sight, taking it all in. “Beautiful.”

“Could you fucking grab my dick now, I don’t know if you noticed but it’s hard as fuck and I’m getting extremely-” He gasped as said dick was gripped tightly. “Yessss” He hissed.

Erwin slowly stroked at the length, swiping his thumb at the tip and spreading the precome over the head. Levi was slowly losing control, pressing his hands to the mans chest just to keep him steady. The strokes got faster with every moan that left his lips.

“Oh god, Erwin, plea- _ahh_. Please. D-don’t stop. _Mmm uh_.” His eyes squeezed shut as he leaned his forehead on the tall man’s collarbone. “F _-uh_ -uck.”

“Levi, you look amazing so fucked out like this, you know that? Absolutely gorgeous.” He stroked quickly around the head, feeling it pulse in his hand. “Fuck into my hand, Levi. Fuck it like you’d want me to pound into your ass.” Levi’s hips jerked at the words, voice low and sensual. He opened his eyes and watched his dick slide between Erwin’s fingers, hips moving faster and faster as all the blood rushed to his cock. He gasped and bit his lip, moans becoming louder with every thrust.

Erwin other hand slid against Levi’s skin, making it’s way between his thighs and to the puckered little hole.

“ _Ah!_ Erwin. Fuck yes.” He practically screamed. The large finger pressed harder against the sensitive area, sending waves of pleasure to Levi’s dick. “Do it, _shit_ , do it now.” Taking the hint, the finger slowly slid in sending Levi over the edge. He fucked Erwin’s hand faster, ass twitching around the intrusion, spurting come all over the man’s fingers and thigh as he climaxed.

Levi fell to his knees, exhausted.

“Not exactly what I expected to happen when you walked in here. Quite an extraordinary turn of events, don’t you think?” Erwin smiled, looking down to Levi. “Not gonna lie, this is possibly the best thing to happen between us, wouldn’t you agree?”

Levi sneered at Erwin from his place on the floor. “I definitely wouldn’t say it’s the worse thing that could have happened.”

Honestly, Levi was pretty pleased with the outcome.  
  
 _Now that I’ve found you, I don’t think I can let you go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry oh my god I have no clue if this is any good don't hate me. Honestly I lose interest in my own fics so I try to finish them quickly aaand I was't sure how to end it smoothly so ugh idk


End file.
